


Uncomfortable Discoveries

by BoldBeverly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldBeverly/pseuds/BoldBeverly
Summary: Loosely set during Journey's End. Cadet Wesley Crusher is back aboard the Enterprise but is struggling with his identify and his future. (Possibly assumes a different ending to Attached)
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Discoverd

Wesley knew he had been acting like a jerk and he had decided to apologize to his mom. In his hand he held a peace offering, notes on some data on medical nanites she had sent him a few weeks ago. He'd promised her he'd look at them and give her feedback before her meeting with Dr. T'alas which was now only two days away.

His mom's shift had ended hours ago and when he didn't find her in her quarters, he queried the computer for her whereabouts. He wasn't surprised to be informed that she was in Captain Picard's quarters as he knew they ate together a few times a week.

He rang the chime of the captain's quarters, calculating that he had plenty of time to deliver the notes and a quick apology before meeting his friends for poker.

In the bedroom of the captain's quarters, Beverly and Jean-Luc lay intertwined, enjoying the afterglow of a hot, sweaty bout of lovemaking. Both were startled by the door chime. 

Picard rose from the bed, put on a pair of sleep pants and belted a grey robe around himself. He waited until the bedroom door was firmly shut before calling for the door to the corridor to open. It was rare for anyone to come to his quarters so he believed it must be an important matter. 

Wesley barely registered the captain's face before he started speaking, "I promised Mom these notes..." he trailed off as he took in the captain's attire. He looked into the cabin, saw women's shoes on the floor near the couch where his mother's lab coat draped on a cushion. The remnants of a candlelight dinner were on the table. 

He looked back at Picard's face and stuttered, "Um...I'll just leave it in her quarters." He could feel his face growing hot as he turned to depart. 

"Mr. Crusher, come in," Picard said. His voice was calm but Wes noticed the tips of his ears were pink. 

"It's ok sir, no, no need to explain," Wes told him. He was starting to feel desperate to get away. 

"Mr. Crusher," his voice was one of authority, used to being obeyed. He gestured toward the couch. Wesley reluctantly came in and took a seat. 

"I'll get your mother," Picard said as he walked to the bedroom. He stopped, turned around and looked Wesley in the eye, "Wesley, your mother, she is...the most important person in my world." Without waiting for a response, he entered the bedroom. 

Wesley pondered the Captain's statement. He knew that the Captain and his mother were close, and if he were honest with himself he'd even suspected something like this when he had been aboard the Enterprise. One of his friends at the academy had asked if they were a couple when they had visited during the commencement and his troubles with the flight team the year before. He'd denied it but he'd known they were more than officers serving together, more than just friends even.

Still, it was one thing to think about them having a relationship in the abstract and another to walk in on it, especially without warning. 

Beverly still reclined in the bed, laying on her side, reading a PADD with only a sheet draped over her. She glanced up when he entered, "Who was that?" she asked. 

"It's your son, he's waiting in the living room," he told her as he raised his eyebrows at her.

She gaped at him. "What??? He made it abundantly clear earlier that he wished to be left alone and he tracks me down here? Now?"

"Apparently. You need to talk to him," he urged when she remained unmoving in the bed. 

"What did you tell him?" she asked looking up at him. 

"Once he took in my attire and the state of my quarters, the situation was rather obvious," he said. He felt that the words he had spoken to Wes were best kept between the two of them. She could address the significance and seriousness of their relationship however she wanted, Wes at least knew this was no dalliance on his part. 

She finally moved to get up, walked naked across the room, opened the dresser, pulled out a pair of sweats, and slid them on.

Picard raised an eyebrow at her choice. "I'm thinking a negligee and robe won't make him more comfortable discussing this," she explained.

Picard nodded his understanding. 

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I think I'll give you some time and change myself," he told her.

She nodded and headed out to talk to her son.

"Wesley, I'm surprised to see you. Earlier you made it clear that you wanted to be left alone," she said as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"I've been a jerk and I went to your quarters to apologize and bring you the notes I promised on the nanites. I didn't think anything of it when the computer said you were here and then....the captain insisted I come in." Wes ran his fingers through his hair, a move that Beverly recalled his father employed when he was stressed. It made her smile. 

"Wesley, I'm not sure what to say, about this," she gestured around the cabin "or your recent behavior."

"I really only want to know one thing about this," he mirrored her gesture, "are you happy?"

"Yes," she said softly, "very happy. It's complicated sometimes, but worth it." 

"Okay. I guess I'm not really all that surprised. There's always been something between you two. Am I the only one on the ship who didn't know?" he asked.

"No, actually no one knows. It's a rather recent development," she told him.

"And you've kept it from Counselor Troi?" he asked doubtfully. 

"She was away on leave for a few weeks on Betazed visiting her mother and I think Jean-Luc has been spending more time in his ready room lately," she said with a smile. "I suspect she won't be put off forever though. We are enjoying our privacy," she cautioned. "That's enough about me, you said you came here to give me something."

"Yes, I finally wrote up those notes for your nanite project." He offered her the PADD.

"Thank you." She briefly scrolled down and looked at what he had provided. "This is really good, it will help." 

"I also need to apologize for my attitude. Things aren't going well at school. I used to be so sure of what I wanted to do, but now I don't know. I shouldn't have taken it out on you " he said.

"No, you shouldn't and you owe some of your friends apologies too," she said. She and the captain had heard about his behavior in Engineering. Wes had been lucky that Geordi hadn't officially logged a complaint. 

"I'll talk to them," he agreed. 

"Wes, whatever you decide to do, I'll support you. I've always only wanted you to be happy, " Beverly said, rubbing her hand along his shoulders. 

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to head out, I'm sorry I interrupted."

"If you'd been ten minutes earlier, you'd have interrupted, as it is, I can forgive you," she quipped.

"Mom," he groaned rubbing his hands over his face as if to erase the images her comments were conjuring up in his mind. 

As she was speaking, Picard emerged from the bedroom, now attired in tan pants and a green shirt.

"Beverly, don't you think we've embarrassed him enough for the evening?" he asked gently.

"There are so few people I can share my 'ascerbic comments' as you call them, with," she shrugged.

"Are you subjected to this now?" Wes asked the captain. His mother worked at controlling her sarcasm most of the time but she was lethal when unleashed. 

"So it seems," the Captain allowed allowed. 

"He enjoys my sense of humor when we're stuck at diplomatic functions," she insisted.

"You do make it more interesting," he allowed. "But I've had to really perfect my poker face," he told Wes with a conspiratorial smile. 

"Speaking of poker, I've got to go, I promised Commander Riker I'd join the game tonight and I have some fences to mend," Wes said as he headed for the door. 

"Wes, join us for breakfast, 0700?" Beverly invited. 

"We'll see Mom, depends on how late poker goes," Wes said as he exited. He sincerely hoped that if he did join them everyone would be back in uniform.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes discusses his discovery with Riker and Troi.

COMMANDER RIKER'S QUARTERS

Wes needn't have worried about being late as only Commander Riker and Counselor Troi were seated at the poker table when he entered. 

"Glad you came Wes, your mom has ditched us the last few weeks," Riker said. 

"I know she's been busy," said Wes. It sounded lame to his own ears and he really didn't want to think about what she had been busy doing. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck again. 

Riker was not to be deterred. "Have you been able to spend much time with her?" he asked. "I saw that she had assigned you separate quarters this trip."

"It's uh nice to have my own space, I'm a little old to be rooming with my Mom," Wes explained. 

"Well maybe you can get together with her for dinner or breakfast," Will suggested, a smile playing on his lips. 

Wes was starting to feel as though he was being teased. He was getting the distinct feeling that he was NOT the only person on the Enterprise who knew where his mother was sleeping. He peered at Riker with narrowed eyes. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he caught Deanna giving him a sympathetic look. She turned to Riker and said, "Will, you are embarrassing him, leave him alone."

She turned her gaze on Wes, feeling his distress but unsure if it was related solely to Commander Riker or if it was uneasiness about the change in his mother and the captain's relationship. "Wes, do you want to talk about it? How do you feel about this? It is a big change," she said. 

"I just found out so I don't think I know how I feel yet. They said no one else knew. How did you figure it out?" he inquired. 

"Actually, Will noticed a change in their behavior and was worried, we weren't actually out to invade their privacy," she said. 

Wesley looked at Riker for an explanation. "You know your mom and the captain have always used each other's first names regularly and all of a sudden I noticed they were more formal with each other, nary a 'Jean-Luc' or a 'Beverly' in a staff meeting for several days. They seemed to be avoiding looking at each other. I thought they'd had a fight. Since they usually share breakfast, I thought I would see if something had disrupted that and the communicator logs actually showed they were sharing dinner and breakfast, without a break in-between," Riker explained, unable to keep the smug smile off his face. 

"They are very happy," Counselor Troi intoned. She wanted Wes to know that, but also to know it was all right if he had trouble with these changes. "Wes, I know the captain has been important to you and your mom for a long time but it is ok if this is uncomfortable for you."

"I can deal with it in a general sense, I'm even happy for them. I just wished I'd had some warning before I barged into the captain's quarters tonight," he said, again running his fingers through his hair. 

Riker couldn't help it, he laughed loudly. "Sorry, Wes, that must have been really awkward," he offered. 

"You think? I started talking before I realized the captain was only in his robe and the computer had already told me my mom was there, and then he wouldn't let me leave, made me come in and talk. It was surreal, and not in a good way! Apparently, the only good thing was that I wasn't ten minutes earlier." That last part slipped out before he could stop it. The stress was making him babble. 

Riker's shoulders continued to shake with laughter but he felt for the boy. Thinking about one's parents having sex was bad enough but being confronted with the evidence was overwhelming at most any age.

"She actually told you that? Your mother really is one of a kind, Wes," he said shaking his head. Over the years he and Beverly had developed a deep friendship akin to a sibling relationship so he had a special place in his heart for her. "You know the captain is a good man and although they are very private, I think he loves her very much," Riker told him. 

Troi nodded in agreement. "Wes, your mother has been alone a long time. For her to commit to this means that he is truly important to her." 

"I think you're right, but it was a shock. Now, can we talk about something else, anything else? Where is everyone?" he asked. 

"They should be along in a few minutes, apparently Geordi and Data wanted to finish something in Engineering," Riker said. 

"I should have helped them earlier," Wes said. "I was a bit of a jerk," he admitted. 

"You can apologize when they get here," Riker said. "After the night you've had, they may feel you've been punished enough." 

"Do they know too?" Wes asked.

"Data observed the same changes in their speech patterns that Will did and he asked Geordi about it," Troi said. 

"They are not going to be pleased with the whole ship knowing their business," Wes warned. 

"I think it's just the senior staff," Troi said. 

"But to be honest, I think half of Starfleet has thought they were together for years," Will said. 

"I think I'll be glad I'm off the ship before this all comes out," Wes decided. 

EPILOGUE

Wesley Crusher didn't know where this next adventure with the Traveler would take him, but he was glad to know his mother wouldn't be alone. He'd have to be careful about popping in on them in the future though.


End file.
